Habitants des ténèbres
by DuncanHeart
Summary: Deux êtres qui ont vécu dans les ténèbres, qui doivent combattre leur passé, sont toujours au bout d’un moment réunis… et c’est tant mieux pour la Clé du Destin…


****

HABITANTS DES TENEBRES

**Résumé :** _Deux êtres qui ont vécu dans les ténèbres, qui doivent combattre leur passé, ont toujours au bout d'un moment réunis… et c'est tant mieux pour la Clé du Destin…_

**Langue :**French

**Personnage :**Riku & Roxas

**Genre :** Je dirais inclassable, vu les extrapolations débiles de cette fic, mais je mets tout de même : « Romance »

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** - Roxas appartient à Axel/Sora/Riku/Hayner/Pence ?!/Xemnas ?!/DiZ ??/… enfin bref à Square Enix et Disney.

- Riku appartient… à Ansem ? Ahem xD

_**Je sais que vous n'allez pas aimer le paring – RikuxRoxas- ('faut pas dire qu'on n'aime pas avant de tester ;)**_

_**Un petit fic sur le sujet, l'histoire n'est pas très intéressante mais bon… mettez quand même des reviews s'il vous plaît.**_

_**PS : Je marque les lieux en anglais.**_

_**PSS : Y'a que des PoV (Point of View)**_

_**PSSS : Je suis inspirée ces temps-ci (les vacances ? peut-être : p)**_

**DuncanHeart**

_PoV de Roxas_

Roxas s'assit, pensif, sur la rambarde du clocher de Twilight Town.

Une semaine qu'il était redevenu « lui-même », ayant été expulsé du corps de Sora par la volonté de ce dernier. Roxas lui en était reconnaissant.

Après avoir passé cinq ans dans le noir, à hurler désespérément le nom du Porteur de la Keyblade… bon, le principal, c'est qu'il s'en soit sorti.

Qu'est-ce que le blond n'aurait pas donné pour une glace à l'eau de mer !

Ses yeux azuréens scrutèrent sans le voir l'éternel coucher de soleil de la ville.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi mélancolique, il aurait peut-être dit que ce coucher de soleil ressemblait à du vomi de chat étalé.

Du rose, du vert, du jaune… du bleu ?? Pourrait-il faire nuit ici ?…

* * *

Encore Roxas, un jour plus tard, avec toujours sa flemme d'aller s'acheter une glace alors que la boutique est à deux pas et qu'il était riche comme Crésus…

Il repensa à Hayner, Pence et Olette.

Il n'était plus dans la cité virtuelle, allaient-ils le reconnaître ?

Roxas avait déjà croisé les trois amis quand il était membre de l'Organisation.

Il se demanda également où était Axel…

* * *

_PoV de Riku_

Riku s'ennuyait sur Destiny Island, assis sur l'arbre tordu qui dominait l'île et qui donnait une magnifique vue de la mer paisible.

D'accord, la dernière fois où il s'ennuyait, il en avait été pour deux ans d'aventures, dont les trois quarts immergé dans les ténèbres.

…

…

Ouais, mais rester ici, sur cette petite île tranquille, à travailler !!, et voir les deux tourtereaux en les personnes de ses deux meilleurs amis, se bécoter…

…

En rentrant sur l'île, cinq ans auparavant, les deux garçons avaient soudainement capté que Kairi devrait choisir l'und'_entre eux_.

L'argenté avait senti comme un lien qui se déchirait entre Sora et lui, et avait regardé avec douleur les regards que se jetaient les deux autres adolescents.

Qui étaient assez explicites.

Il s'était forcé à sourire, pour Sora et Kairi, et les avaient regardés s'embrasser.

Le châtain s'était tourné vers lui et Riku avait vu qu'il rayonnait.

…

Ca lui avait brisé le cœur encore plus, si c'était possible.

* * *

Re-Riku, dans sa crise d'émo.

L'argenté sauta au sol et laissa ses pas le guider.

Il lança un regard vaguement intéressé sur le jeu de volley sur la plage, avec Wakka, Sora et Tidus en première ligne, acclamés par Selphie, Kairi et Naminé qui se tenaient un peu en retrait, histoire de ne pas se trouver sur la trajectoire du ballon.

La simili blonde avait été libérée du cœur de Kairi grâce à cette dernière et au roi Mickey il y avait peu de temps.

Sora avait fait de même avec Roxas.

Mais si Naminé avait choisi de rester sur l'île, Roxas par contre s'était enfui dès la première nuit après sa libération.

…

Riku préférait s'isoler. Ca faisait déjà partie de ses habitudes avant l'arrivée des Sans-cœurs.

Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la cachette secrète (tellement secrète qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un dedans).

Riku hésita avant de s'engager dans le tunnel.

La bonne vieille cachette secrète. Toujours les mêmes dessins à la craie blanche, les grosses racines qui se frayaient difficilement un chemin parmi la roche…

L'argenté sourit.

La porte.

Toujours là également.

Le garçon s'approcha pour la toucher.

Malgré son apparence en bois, elle semblait plus froide, plus dure, presque pourtant on sentait qu'elle pouvait s'évaporer d'un moment à l'autre.

Une forte lumière apparut d'un coup et Riku fut projeté en arrière.

* * *

_PoV de Roxas_

Roxas devint nerveux. Axel.

Cinq ans étaient passés depuis que le blond avait intégré (ou plutôt « réintégré ») le cœur de Sora. Vu comme il connaissait le numéro VIII, il avait dû faire parler de lui depuis.

Mais l'Organisation ne pouvait pas être dissoute si un des ses membres était vivant…

Roxas était vivant, mais il avait un cœur, et ne voyait donc pas d'utilité de refaire une Organisation, surtout pour se refaire ratatiner.

Sora était retourné sur son île, donc sa quête devait être terminée.

Mais alors, … Sora aurait-il tué Axel ??

La main de Roxas se crispa sur la rambarde.

Le blond devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il tourna la tête vers le Manoir abandonné de Twilight Town.

Il sourit.

Ou comment pouvoir passer d'un monde à l'autre.

* * *

_PoV de Riku_

- Imbécile !, jura Riku en portant une main à sa tête.

- Riku…, lâcha Roxas, sourcils haussés, en refermant la porte.

Si l'argenté s'attendait à le voir !

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Je… Je viens voir Sora, dit le simili.

Riku continuait à le regarder fixement. Et Roxas ne semblait pas l'apprécier.

- Tu me laisses passer, oui ?, s'impatienta-t-il.

- Je-Oui, bien sûr, bredouilla l'argenté, surpris.

Les yeux bleus du blond le fouillèrent sans ménagements, puis se détournèrent tandis que Roxas s'éloignait d'un pas lent vers la sortie.

L'autre garçon d'un coup reprit ses esprits et se courut à la suite de Roxas.

- Hé, attends, souffla-t-il en accrochant la veste blanche et noire du simili, pourquoi veux-tu voir Sora ?

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre :

- …

* * *

_PoV de Roxas_

- Riku…, dit Roxas, sourcils haussés.

Bon sang, pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il voulait savoir la vérité, il tombait sur _lui_ ?

Le garçon le fixa de ses yeux cyans, qui offraient un contraste étonnant avec ses longs cheveux argent, et l'ex-treizième membre commençait à être gêné.

- Je viens voir Sora, se justifia le blond.

Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier se sentit sur le point de rougir et dit :

- Tu me laisses passer ?

L'autre fit avec désinvolture :

- Oui, bien sûr.

Roxas le regarda pour tenter de déceler une pointe de méchanceté dans Riku, puis se dirigea vers un tunnel.

- Hé, attends !

L'argenté le tenait par la veste :

- Pourquoi veux-tu voir Sora ?

Le blond répondit brusquement :

- Où est Axel ?

- Hein ? Euh…

- OU EST AXEL ?, hurla Roxas au bord de l'hystérie.

Riku recula, les lèvres pincées discrètement.

Cependant, le blond avait compris le message.

Roxas baissa la tête, les larmes risquant de couler abondamment à chaque seconde.

* * *

_PoV de Riku_

- Euh, fit Riku, sincèrement désolé pour Roxas, …

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, l'argenté reçut dans les bras le jeune simili blond.

Les mains de ce dernier se crispèrent sur les bras de Riku.

- Pourquoi…, gémit tout bas Roxas.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argent referma ses bras sur l'adolescent.

Il avait une furieuse envie de protéger ce garçon, de le bercer dans ses bras.

Pourtant, c'est ce même garçon qui a essayé de le tuer devant la Tour du Souvenir à Illusiopolis, et qui aurait certainement réussi si Riku n'avait pas invoqué le pouvoir des ténèbres.

Mais son brusque changement de personnalité avait fait pencher la balance.

- Riku…, murmura Roxas.

Riku soudain comprit.

Bien sûr. Les destins ne sont jamais modelés au hasard. Rares sont ceux qui peuvent l'influencer. N'en déplaise aux sceptiques.

Pourquoi il avait été attiré par les ténèbres ?

Pourquoi il avait toujours voulu protéger Sora ?

Pour Roxas.

Ahem… espérons qu'il ne s'était pas trompé…

L'argenté effleura de ses lèvres la bouche de Roxas…

* * *

_PoV de Roxas_

Mon dieu… mais… mais… qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ??

Le simili tenta de se dégager, mais petit à petit il se débattit de plus en plus faiblement.

Il se sentait plonger, glisser lentement dans un état presque inconscient, un état où tout était calme, simple, sans soucis…

Il ferma les yeux puis le visage de Riku se superposa sur celui d'Axel qui occupait son âme jusqu'à présent.

Axel aurait-il été le simili de Riku, se demanda-t-il un court instant avant que l'argenté ne rattrape ses lèvres avec gourmandise (non il ne va pas manger Roxas xD).

- Riku ??, cria Sora en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents, venant tout juste d'entrer dans la cachette secrète.

Son meilleur ami tenta bien de soustraire Roxas au châtain, mais rien à faire, il hurlait :

- Venez, tout le monde, y'a Riku qui…

L'argenté lui mit une main ferme contre sa bouche mais Sora continuait de s'égosiller.

Le simili blond pouffa de rire.

- Roxas ?

Ce dernier se retourna et n'aperçut que quelques mèches blondes dont la propriétaire était présentement en train de l'enlacer (amicalement).

- Naminé ?

- Roxas, tu nous as manqué ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec nous ?

Le blond se gratta la nuque, gêné.

- Euh…

- Tu n'as même pas remercié Sora, pour le sacrifice qu'il a fait pour te libérer !, rajouta la jeune simili en fronçant les sourcils.

- Euh… Sora ?, fit Roxas.

- Mmmmhmm !!

- Riku, lâche-le, ordonna Naminé.

- Euh, voilà, Sora… merci, dit le simili.

- De rien, déclara le châtain, en s'éloignant toutefois prudemment de Riku.

- Bon, vous avez terminé ?, fit Riku en souriant.

- Oui, oui, dit Roxas en souriant à l'argenté.

Ce dernier se sentit rougir.

- RIKU, ET BEN, IL A ROUG…

- Bon sang, Sora, arrête !!, s'énerva son meilleur ami.

- Viens, Riku, fit Roxas en saisissant le bras de Riku et l'entraînant vers la porte.

Ils disparurent.

Naminé sourit à son tour.

Elle aurait juré avoir vu un cœur se former sur la porte…

* * *

_**Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi les répliques ne sont pas exactes. C'est parce que c'est des PoV. Donc le personnage ne voit jamais les choses de la même façon : autant, quand Roxas se rend sur Destiny Island, Riku s'entend bredouiller mais Roxas l'entend parler avec désinvolture. **_

_**Chacun sa façon de penser. Ahem, moi et mes explications pourries xD**_

_**Je trouve personnellement ce fic trop à l'eau de rose et incohérent. Trop long aussi. J'écris très mal, question émotions.**_

_**Je crois que j'ai écrit ce fic que pour faire une suite à Kingdom Hearts II.**_

_**En plus, Axel n'est sûrement pas le simili de Riku (même si je le pense).**_

_**En re-plus, le titre est pourri.**_

_**Reviews quand même xD ?**_


End file.
